Santa Is Real
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: In the end, both left the mall with a strong belief in Santa. And Santa's husband Mrs. Claus. For Ern Estine!


**Santa Is Real**

Sora glared at his husband from across the table. His earlier statement was extremely uncalled for.

Santa, was in fact, _real_.

"Sora..."

Sora never took his eyes off the silver haired male, eating his nachos angrily. It wouldn't have bothered Riku as much, but the crafty brunette managed to turn his own kid against him.

For the kid had a similar glare directed at him.

Riku huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe thi- _Santa's not real!_"

"Santa **_is_** real!" two angry voices yelled.

Riku put on the nicest face possible as he looked at their daughter. "Olette, honey, Santa is _not_ real. _Daddy_ and I bought those presents for you-"

"Because Santa _forgot!_" Sora defended.

"Why would _Santa_ forget? Hm?"

"Everyone makes mistakes! How do you think I got _pregnant_ again!?"

That last sentence came out a little louder than Riku would've liked. A few passersby giggled and whispered about the two. "Sora, could you quiet down?"

"Could you admit Santa's real?"

"No..."

"Then _no!_ RIKU AYAME HAD SEX WITH A GUY!"

_"Sora!_ Goddamn it!" Riku hissed.

"I TOUCHED HIS PENIS AND HE **_LIKED IT!_**"

Riku leapt onto the table and clamped his hand over Sora's mouth. "I will love you forever if you _cut that out..._"

He slapped his hand away. "Fine. Olette and I will go see Santa by ourselves," he spat.

"No, I'll come with you-"

"_Don't!_" Sora glared. "Contrary to popular belief, I actually _don't_ want to be near you all the time."

Riku knew that Sora actually meant _you done fucked up now._

XXX

Sora walked around the mall with his daughter's hand in his. Riku could be so stubborn sometimes. He didn't have to believe in Santa, but he didn't have to say that in front of Olette.

That's just plain rude.

Then, they saw him. Sitting in a large chair in the middle of the mall was Santa himself. Or at least that's what Sora believed. There were all kinds of decorations surrounding him, including reindeer statues and little elves. He even had a huge banner up that read _"Frii Pikchurs."_

Sora's only thought was that this had to be legit.

He was about to rush over when someone grabbed his arm. "Mm-mm, Kid. _That's_ not safe."

Sora helplessly reached for the slightly obese man, but was dragged into a store. He'd never seen this store before. It had _The Shop_ painted in bold black on a thick board above their heads. All around them, people were smiling brightly, bouncing from shelf to shelf with items of all kinds.

His eyes traveled to the man who held his wrist. He was tall, super skinny, and had the oddest style of red hair bouncing behind him as he walked.

That's when his defense mechanism kicked in. "Hey, let go of me! Who are you!?"

The man looked behind him as if he'd forgotten he was there. "Hm? Oh, sorry!"

Sora snatched his hand away. "Who are you?"

Mirthful emerald eyes met terrified sapphire ones. "Who am I?" he grinned. "I'm the one that's going to solve all your problems!"

XXX

Riku stayed at the food court, thinking about the events of just moments ago. Maybe Sora was just trying to keep Christmas alive for the little one.

Or maybe he married a complete whacko.

No, Sora's not a whacko. Just a bit over excitable. Eccentric, if you will. He never stopped believing in Santa, as Riku did long before his teen years.

Sora just had to face the fact that Santa _wasn't_ real.

"Riku, right?"

He looked up at a blonde that looked much like Sora. This guy was a bit taller with a rounder face. They could definitely pass for relatives, though.

"And you are?" he asked a bit testily.

"Don't worry about who I am. It's Riku time!"

Riku chuckled, ready to break a heart. "As fun as that sounds, I'm really not interested in...Riku time. I'd just like to be alone."

The blonde laughed, sitting in the spot Sora once was. "Of course you do, but that's not gonna happen. You see, I'd like to offer some help."

Riku's eyebrows shot up in mock understanding. "Listen...you..._person_, I'm pretty sure I don't need your help. I'm married."

The blonde nodded, rolling his eyes. "To Sora, I know. My husband has him occupied right now."

Riku immediately switched from calm to homicidal. "You sick bastards, **_where is he-!?_**"

"Slow your roll, hot crotch! We're not going to harm slash molest your husband _or_ your daughter. We just need to speak with each of you separately."

"Okay...?" He said uneasily. "Talk."

"You should really stop saying my husband isn't real. It's kind of breaking my heart. And Sora's as well."

Riku scoffed. "Your _husband?_"

"Yes."

"Meaning you're married..._to Santa."_

"_Yes_."

"So that would make _you_ Mrs. Claus?"

"Mm, I don't really _like_ that title, but yeah. If it helps you sleep at night..." The blonde leaned forward, spreading his arms out. "_I'm_ Mrs. Claus."

That was honestly the best laugh Riku ever had. "Y-You!?_ Mrs. Claus!?_ I knew a few weirdos came to the mall, but _you_, sir, have topped them all. Kudos to you for being the most on crack guy I've ever met!"

The blonde laughed sarcastically. "Yeah! So funny! Just like the time you sprained your ankle during sex!"

His laughter came to a painful halt. "How did you _know_ about that?" he growled.

"I know about everything. Just like I can see everything, hear everything, and do anything. Speaking of the former two, you have a really sick mind..."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"A plane just crashed in Japan with few survivors. Your favorite singer is gonna die at eight thirty six tonight. Olette's gonna miscarry twice-"

"Are you sure _I'm_ the sick one here?"

"Take it how you want it, I don't care. You're actually wasting my time. Sora and Olette almost got hurt, but my husband saved them. Sora's seriously mad about you telling Olette that Santa isn't real, so my love's gonna try to quell that anger."

"So what do you want with me?"

"I want you to start believing in Santa again. For dear old Mrs. Claus. The more people who believe in us, the more power we get. And we're running out of power because people don't believe anymore."

"And why should _I?_ How do I know my brother didn't pay you to do this?"

"Listen, if knowing you sprained your ankle during sex doesn't prove I'm me, then I don't know what _will_. Just...please? He needs you. He needs everyone."

Riku saw the desperate look in the guy's eyes. It was sincere, not crazed. This...this must actually be...Mrs. Claus.

No. No, no, no. That's ridiculous.

But maybe...?

"I'll think about it," Riku huffed.

The blonde frowned. "I see. You need more proof. Here." The blonde pulled out a box from his lap, pushing it towards Riku. "Open it. My gift to you..."

XXX

Sora had wide eyes as he stared up at the redhead, whose hand was pressed against his mouth. "Don't scream! Don't...scream. Okay?"

The brunette nodded. When the hand was gone, Sora and Olette giggled excitedly. "You're really Santa!?" he whispered.

"Of course! I came to save you from that _fake_. That, my good man, is what I like to call a rapist. He is definitely going on the naughty list this year."

Sora squinted as the taller man pointed. "A rapist? Well it's a good thing you came when you did..."

"Right!?" He looked down at the smaller brunette that was hugging his leg and picked her up. He sat her on his hip with no objections from the five year old. "Hi Santa!"

"Hi Olette!" he laughed, fixing her hair. "Who are you gonna say you met at the mall?"

"Santa!"

"Alright! High five!" She slapped his palm. He kept her on his hip as he talked to Sora. "My wife, though he'll kill me for calling him that, is talking to Riku. He's trying to convince him to believe in me."

"That'll never work. Riku is stubborn," Sora pouted.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I had to show myself to you so you can strengthen your belief. I _am_ real, Sora. And thanks for never doubting me."

"I could never. Thanks for saving me."

Emerald eyes turned to the obese man in disgust. "Yeah, I really can't stand people that prey on such disgusting desires. He'll soon get his..." he frowned.

Sora couldn't find it in him to be disturbed in the slightest. Not even with that pure rage and animosity melted into joy and hospitality when they came back to him.

"You're the best, Kid. You really are. But...Riku's not stubborn. He's just going through a rough time."

"Is it about...?"

"Yeah, it is. He stopped believing in me after the fire. He's not trying to purposely ruin Christmas. He's just hurt. Go to him. Go to the one you love and comfort him."

Sora smiled as he put Olette down. "I will. Come on, 'Lette. Let's get back to Dad."

"Bye Santa!" Olette called.

"Not goodbye! See you later!" he laughed waving. Sora laughed as he lead Olette into the small crowd. He realized he forgot to ask a question.

"Oh hey, I-!" When he looked back, the shop was gone and replaced with Forever XXI.

Now he knew for a fact it was Santa.

He walked quickly with Olette back to the food court. Sure enough, Riku was sitting at the table alone. There was an opened box in front of him. Closer to him was what looked to be a picture frame.

Sora placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at the picture inside it. It was the picture of Riku's late mother that he'd lost in the fire years ago.

"Sora..." Riku spoke, voice a little rough. He guessed that Riku had been crying.

"Yeah?"

The silver haired man stood up, wrapping his arms around Sora. He sobbed softly, holding him close. He found the courage to utter three words he never thought he'd say.

"Santa _is_ real..."

XXX

_"And the faux Santa Claus, who has been charged with the kidnapping of several girls over the years, will serve life in prison."_

Sora whipped his head towards the television. "In your face, rapist! I _almost_ went to you, but Santa saved me! Guess who's going on the naughty list this year!? _You are!_"

Riku laughed, pulling Sora back onto the couch with him. "Calm down. The bastard deserved what he got for preying in the innocent."

_"In other news, a Japanese plane crashed earlier today, claiming the life of pop sensation Tina Veray at eight thirty-six this evening..."_

The remote fell to the floor from Riku's grip. "TINA! NO! WHY, SANTA!?"

**XXX**

**I tried, to the best of my abilities, to make this as fluffy and Christmas-y as I could. I hope it's okay!**


End file.
